1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to characterizing object surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for vision-based determination of surface profile and/or surface strain.
2. Background Information
In the past, vision-based approaches to surface profile and/or surface strain measurements have focused on the problem of automating such measurements. However, an emphasis has not been placed on the portability of equipment used to make such measurements. Such equipment has been stationary, since knowledge of the vantage points from which images of the surface of interest are obtained is needed. Such stationary systems may not be practical for some purposes.
Thus, a need exists for an improved vision-based approach to surface profile and/or surface strain measurement with portable equipment.